


Little Games

by RoseThornhill



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Dom Fox Mulder, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseThornhill/pseuds/RoseThornhill
Summary: Mulder and Scully share their sexual fantasies with one another... then put them into action. Let's be honest: it's all smut.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 17
Kudos: 90
Collections: X-Files Smut Fanfic Exchange (2020)





	Little Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stellaxxgibson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellaxxgibson/gifts).



> Written for the X-Files Smut Fanfic Exchange. I received the following prompt:  
> Established relationship (can be canon or not). Mulder brings up the idea of trying something new in the bedroom (and he's really excited about it), Scully is skeptical but trusts Mulder so she agrees. She ends up really loving what they do together. 
> 
> I was advised "The dirtier the better" - I hope this is dirty enough for you!
> 
> Thanks to admiralty for the last-minute beta.

Mulder and Scully were curled up in his bed, post-coital. She had her head on Mulder’s chest, and he was stroking her hair softly, thinking. They had been sleeping together for just over a month (he knew that they had been “together” much longer) and the sex was amazing. At least, it was for him. Scully offered no complaints, and she always seemed satisfied. But Mulder, ever the perfectionist, worried that maybe it could be better. More satisfying.

“Scully,” he began softly, hoping to catch her before she fell asleep.

“Mmm?”

“Scully, do you have any… fantasies?” He was surprised at how nervous he felt.

“Fantasies?” she murmured. Her breath felt warm on his pectoral muscle.

“Yeah… you know… sexual fantasies.”

The afterglow dimmed as Scully became more cognizant of what Mulder was asking. Suddenly she seemed shy, and buried herself deeper into Mulder’s chest.

He sensed her hesitation and decided to go first. “I’ve always fantasized about watching you play with a sex toy.”

Mulder was certain he could feel her cheeks flush against his chest. But it did seem to loosen her up a bit. She looked at him, her clear blue eyes glinting with naughtiness. “Well… I guess I’ve always wanted to be dominated,” she admitted. “Not, like, heavy bondage or anything but… I wouldn’t mind it if you… overpowered me… ordered me around… that kind of thing.”

He grinned and held her closer. He felt her relax into him once again.

In one sweeping movement, Mulder grabbed Scully by the wrists. He pinned them above her head as he threw his leg over her, mounting her tiny frame. Scully gasped in surprise, but there was lust and want in her eyes.

“You mean like this?”

Scully just moaned appreciatively.

He kept her wrists restrained above her head with one hand and reached down between her legs with the other. “Yeah, you do like this,” he growled as he dipped his fingers between her folds, and they came out wet and sticky. He licked the arousal off his fingers and Scully moaned again. “I guess that means you want to cum again.”

“Yes please,” Scully whispered, falling into the subservient role with ease.

He dipped his fingers back into her sex, teasing her clit gently - enough to get a new wave of wetness, but not enough to give her any sort of relief. “Now, the problem is,” he said, withdrawing his fingers again, ignoring Scully’s disappointed whimpers, “I can’t eat you out without letting go of your hands.” He slowly licked his fingers again. “So I guess you will just have to be satisfied with my dick.”

Without any further warning, he plunged his dick into her. Scully gasped with pleasure. She was wet enough that it didn’t hurt; it just filled her fully.

Mulder rode Scully, alternating between slow, teasing strokes, and hard, fast thrusts. His mouth roved her body, stealing hungry kisses from her willing mouth; nibbling on the little spot on her neck that always drove her crazy; licking his way down to her tits, suckling her perfect pink nipples. All the while, he kept her wrists tightly clenched in his large hand, above her head.

Scully loved it. She couldn’t remember the last time she came so hard.

* * *

They went to Mulder’s apartment after work the next day. He handed her a small, gift-wrapped box.

“Mulder, what is this?” Scully asked. She was concerned she had forgotten an anniversary, but was filled with childlike excitement at the thought of opening a present.

“Just open it,” he encouraged, a sly grin peppering his face. She tore into the paper eagerly, but what was inside definitely removed the childlike wonder and replaced it with womanly curiosity.

Inside was a vibrator. A bulbous end curved gently up and around to a nub. Her eyes gleamed until she examined it. There was only one button, presumably an on-off switch. No way to control the speed or rhythm.

Mulder saw her expression and his grin grew bigger. “I’ll show you all its secrets.”

In his bedroom, Mulder pushed her gently onto the bed, which excited Scully. He unbuttoned her blouse, but left her bra on, running his fingers lightly over her breasts until her nipples grew hard beneath the thin, lacy cup. He moved his hand down to the waistband of her pants, and slipped them off with lightning speed. Down went her panties, too.

Mulder kissed her inner thigh, slowly working his way towards her labia. He nibbled on her lips before he slipped his tongue between them, darting in teasingly, lapping gently at her clit. Scully moaned and arched her back. He gave her a couple more laps, then stopped.

Scully whimpered and tried to sit up, but his hand on her chest kept her down. Suddenly the vibrator was inside her. It started vibrating and Scully settled back, enjoying the sensations.

But Mulder wasn’t done. He stood up, hovering over her. In his hand was a tiny remote. Noticing that Scully wasn’t looking at him, he used the remote to turn off the vibrator. This brought Scully to attention.

“Now, as you can see, this little remote controls your new toy. I control the vertical and the horizontal,” he told her. Even in the midst of sex, he couldn’t keep himself from a The Outer Limits joke. She smiled - just one of the things she loved about him.

“So this way we both get to experience our fantasies at the same time,” Scully concluded with a seductive smile.

“Exactly. Which means there are a few rules,” he said with a smirk. “First, you only get to play with it when I tell you you can. I am the only one who gets to have the remote. And finally,” he concluded with an evil smile, “you can only cum when you are with me.”

Scully grabbed him by the tie and pulled him closer to her, desperate for a kiss. He grinned and clicked on the remote, which took Scully by surprise and distracted her from the kiss. Mulder took the opportunity to pull away and stood just out of reach, hovering over her, enjoying watching her writhe with the hot pink vibrator peeking out between her lips.

“Take off your bra,” Mulder said. She obeyed. “Pinch your nipples for me.”

Scully’s hand moved to one of her nipples and tugged on the pink bud. She was rewarded for her effort with more vibration. She gasped and squeezed her nipple harder.

Mulder freed his fully-engorged penis from his pants. He turned the vibrator up again, just for a moment. It caused Scully to shudder with what he hoped was a mini-orgasm, and it also caused another flood of juices to flood out of her. He reached down and dipped his fingers into her pussy, scooping up some of her wetness to use as lube on his own cock.

“Why don’t you bring that thing over here,” Scully said suggestively.

“Oh, I think I prefer the view from here right now,” he said coyly. He worked his shaft, up and down, matching the pace of her vibrator. “Touch yourself, Scully,” he groaned. Her fingers moved between her legs, worked her clit, rolled the vibrator between her lips.

Mulder pumped his cock faster, and turned up the vibrator in response. This caused Scully to work her clit faster, and take her other hand back to her tits, pinching her nipples hard. The two masturbated together, in unison, until they both came. Scully squealed and nearly pushed the vibrator out with her spasm. Mulder came, all over his lover, then collapsed beside her in bed. He gently wiped her clean with a nearby towel, and the two fell asleep, half dressed, in each other's arms.

* * *

The next morning, while Scully was in the shower, Mulder laid out the vibrator with her outfit for the day.

Scully came out of the bathroom in only a towel and stopped short when she saw it sitting atop her suit. “Mulder…” she asked warily, “what is this?”

“I thought I introduced it to you pretty well last night,” he said with a devilish grin.

“But Mulder… I can’t….”

“You can… and you will.” In one motion, Mulder grabbed the vibrator and slid it delicately into her vagina. “Remember: you can only cum when you are with me.” He gave her a deep kiss, and then switched on the vibrator, very briefly, but enough to get her attention.

* * *

Even though they had been sleeping together almost every night for the last month, Mulder and Scully still went into work separately. Scully insisted on it, and Mulder agreed it was for the best. Everyone in the Bureau already assumed they had been sleeping together since the day they were paired up; no reason to add fuel to that fire.

The day started as normal. Coffee. Casual hellos to casual acquaintances on the way down to their basement refuge. Then it was sifting through files, writing reports, and the other boring parts of FBI life that never made it into the movies.

Scully was painfully aware of the toy nestled between her legs. She was having a hard time concentrating on the report she was working on. She kept stealing glances at Mulder, wondering when he was going to turn it on. Mulder steadfastly kept his eyes on his work, which made Scully suspicious. He was never this focused on his work, and she knew he was just doing this torture her.

It was working.

The anticipation of waiting for the toy to activate was making her wet. She squirmed in her seat, hoping to get a little friction, but the toy seemed specifically built to not allow friction unless it was turned on.

When Skinner called her up to his office to go over a report, she was almost relieved. At least she could stop focusing on Mulder.

Up in Skinner’s office, it was a standard meeting. Another boring moment in a boring day.

“According to my estimations--” her voice went up an octave as the vibrator in her panties started to dance.

Skinner noticed Scully’s shocked look. “Scully, are you okay?”

Scully could feel all the blood drain from her face, and she was certain it was all pooled in her throbbing clit. “Um… yes. Yeah, sorry. Um, where was I?”

“According to your estimation….”

“Ah right,” Scully said, crossing her legs tightly, hoping that her boss wouldn’t hear the buzzing. “Um, according to my estimations, there is--” Again, Scully froze. The vibrator had increased in intensity. Just think of baseball. Just think of baseball, Scully coached herself, trying to stave off the impending orgasm that she could feel creeping up on her.

“What is that buzzing noise?” Skinner asked.

“Baseball!” Scully blurted out. Skinner looked genuinely concerned. “It’s… sorry, it’s my phone,” Scully said, pulling out her phone from her pocket. She pretended to answer the phone, and used it as an excuse to leave the meeting.

Scully had to focus on putting one foot in front of the other as she made her way to the elevator. The door opened, and Scully found the car filled with male agents. Before she could make up an excuse not to take the elevator, the vibrator shut off. Taking a deep breath, Scully got on the elevator and rode it down to the basement.

“How could you?” she demanded as she stormed into the office.

“How could I what?” Mulder asked with feigned innocence.

“Turn it on… while I was with Skinner!”

“What did I ‘turn on’?” Mulder asked coyly.

Scully approached Mulder, trying to stare him down. But even with him sitting, they were still roughly the same height.

“What did I ‘turn on’?” he asked again, this time his voice low and sexy. “But the most important question,” he continued, “is did you cum?”

“N--no,” Scully said weakly.

“Good girl,” Mulder said, his voice returning to normal and his eyes returning to his computer.

Scully stood there, uncertain of what to do. She had hoped that after he had humiliated her in her meeting, he would grant her some sexual relief. He didn’t, and that turned her on even more.

“Go on, Scully. Go finish your work,” he encouraged. Not sure what else to do, Scully went back to her desk and continued working on her reports.

* * *

The rest of the day proceeded as normal. Every time Scully would start to forget about the toy in her panties, Mulder would turn it on. She would shiver and - when he turned up the intensity - she would moan a little, but then he would turn it off, and let her calm down, making no acknowledgement of his little trick other than the occasional devilish grin.

However, he didn’t take things out of control. When she went back up to finish her meeting with Skinner, she gave him a warning look, and he did not touch the toy until she returned to the office.

“Your turn with the boss man,” she said as she returned. Mulder, in response, flicked on the vibrator. Scully gasped. He had it turned all the way up. She grabbed onto the desk to steady herself. He let it run as he came up to her… very close to her… her breath caught in her throat as she could feel the heat coming off his body.

“I’ll be back,” he whispered huskily into her ear. With that, he left the office - and shut off the vibrator.

Scully sighed. She had been sexually frustrated before - the past seven years taught her that she could survive - but she had never been sexually frustrated like this. So close, and yet so far. She paced a few minutes, and decided there was nothing else she could do right now. So she sat down to try to do some work.

While Mulder was gone, he was still in charge of her vibrator’s remote, and he put it to good use. Every few minutes she got a spurt of vibration in her panties. Sometimes just a brief reminder that it was there; sometimes a longer vibration that caused her to stop working and sit back and enjoy the sensation, trying not to picture Mulder’s tongue in its place. It never lasted long enough for Scully to cum, but she knew that was by design.

The constant on/off of the vibrator was driving Scully crazy - both sexually and mentally. She couldn’t focus on work. Maybe I could just have a little orgasm, Scully thought. Mulder would never have to know. The next time the vibrator turned on, she sat back and enjoyed it.

It kept going. Scully decided to go along with it. She sat back and pinched her nipples through her shirt. They were already painfully hard, and tweaking them brought both pain and pleasure. She shivered as it sent jolts through her body.

The vibrator increased its speed, and Scully reached beneath her skirt. She gasped as her fingers found her clit, engorged and swollen in a way she had never felt before.

The door to the office flew open suddenly, and Scully stopped touching herself, almost feeling guilty.

“Ready to go home?” he asked. Scully nodded and stood - but she couldn’t help but notice her vibrator was still on. She walked to the door and locked it.

“Actually, not yet,” she said. All pretenses fell; all games were forgotten. Scully had been tormented all day with the stimulation of her clitoris. Mulder had watched all this from afar, desperate to take over pleasuring her.

The two embraced for a deep, passionate kiss. She could feel his erection pressing against her belly; he could feel the dampness between her legs. They ended up on the floor. His kisses led down her neck, unbuttoning her blouse as he went, biting at her hard nipples through her bra. Scully moaned in pleasure, her hips bucking of their own accord.

Mulder hitched up her skirt around her waist and pulled her panties off. The vibrator was still on, and he left it in place as he started licking her juices off her lips, the inside of her thighs. But he was done with the teasing. He dove in, and started sucking on her swollen clitoris.

The stimulus was too much for Scully, and she came almost immediately. Mulder removed the vibrator and drank her juices as she came, hard, into his mouth.

But Mulder wasn’t done yet. He worked his way back up Scully’s body, with kisses no less frenzied, and landed on her lips. Tasting herself on Mulder’s lips turned Scully on, but she didn’t have to wait long. Mulder slipped his thick cock into her wet sex. She gasped as he filled her fully, and Scully melted into him. She had been waiting for his dick all day long.

Mulder moved within her expertly, thrusting harder and harder. His lips moved to her ear and nibbled on the lobe. “Cum for me,” he whispered.

Scully didn’t need to be told; she was already on the precipice of another orgasm. His breath in her ear, his cock buried to the hilt in her, a day of pent up sexual frustration… she couldn’t hold back any longer. Her nails dug into Mulder’s shoulders as she clenched around his cock, which itself was spasming with his own orgasm.

Fully spent, Mulder collapsed around Scully, resting his head on her chest, his fingers idly stroking her breast. Without a word, their gasping breaths slowed; their heart rates calmed; and they fell asleep, half-dressed, on the floor of their basement office.

**Author's Note:**

> I live for comments!


End file.
